


不知情者

by name_answer



Category: No Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/name_answer/pseuds/name_answer





	不知情者

◇

开始下雨了。水滴落在发烫的枪管上，白雾蒸腾。

对面的自律型无人机已经是破铜烂铁。子弹差不多见底了，刀还能用。如果情报正确回去的路上不会有别的障碍，日向把最后一片止疼贴按在伤口上。

狛枝什么也没贴，他转了一圈收集可能暴露他们的线索，然后走进之前踩点过的小巷。那里很方便销毁证据。

日向自然地守在巷口，设置五分钟的定时提醒。要是他超过了就让他请客，虽然那可能性相当于塔和集团下个月就倒闭。

◆

对于对方到底会是什么样的人，日向已经做了无数个猜测，酒吧的背景曲换了六首。那个人没有迟到，是自己因为兴奋和紧张到得太早了，他付出不知多少努力终于能加入佣兵行会，和未知搭档的初见就被安排在这里。

在这个科技远远甩开人文和法律发展的时代，大型公司竖起的摩天楼沐浴阳光和金钱，路灯照亮的街区挤满庸庸碌碌只能被压榨的凡人，阴影中的小巷是流浪者和死亡的归宿。而在更加黑暗的地方，死胡同的尽头、拉紧窗帘的公寓格子里、办公桌上锁的抽屉中，自有另一种光。佣兵这个词已经不再限于战士，他们能以任何一种职业完成委托，对力不从心的雇主来说无异于明灯。公司就不待见他们了，被佣兵有意无意破坏的计划和阴谋数不胜数，没有赶尽杀绝是因为他们对竞争对手也同样棘手。得到佣兵行会认可才算真正的佣兵是不成文的规矩，选拔测试难度不低，最优秀的人有望被选为上级者，其他通过的则是下级者，资格获取时间分先后，待遇更是天差地别。

面前忽然出现的酒杯让日向意识到自己走神了。白发的少年正把一杯鸡尾酒推过来，对上眼神时微笑更深。

日向立马坐正，移动终端在此时发出震动，提醒他约定时间到了。

“请多指教，我是狛枝凪斗。等很久了吗？不好意思。”少年声音温润。

“不没有，是我来太早了，嗯……我叫日向创……”

“其实不用介绍，同届所有人都知道你的名字，上级者标准只有唯一一条不符合的……下级者先生。”

仍带笑的句子无从分辨好意与恶意，他只觉得脊柱像被钉入了什么，比半麻醉安装增幅器的感觉更加怪异。

那条标准他倒背如流：为了避免上级者身体受损，不可使用特定药物和植入体，清单如下。兴奋剂、强化植入体和抗排异药的效果跟副作用几乎成正比，它们中的绝大多数列在里面，上级者都是天资卓越不需要这些的人。当然清单上的东西大多都能在日向身上找到，这是普通人成为佣兵唯一的方法，对他们来说单靠训练和外装备对付现代的危机几乎不可能。

“别太紧张，要喝吗？”狛枝示意一下鸡尾酒。

日向避开他的目光端起酒杯，澄澈如茶的琥珀色液体晃动，冰块浮浮沉沉。他之前短暂地忘了，这个上级者会沦落到和他一组是因为与同伴难以合作。

那时人事部的少女还有补充，“这届测试我全程都看了，总觉得日向君就能和他好好相处呢。虽然开始也许有困难，但是只要努力总会有办法……我是这么想的。”

根本不可能啊。他焦躁地喝下半杯酒，入口酸甜微苦，片刻之后因为意外的后劲视线歪斜。

“长岛冰茶在几百年间长盛不衰，魅力之一就是它兼具温和无害的色泽和极高的度数。”

日向不知哪里来的勇气瞪向悠闲的罪魁祸首，“你的工作闲到可以整天研究鸡尾酒吗？”

“只是看书的时候看到而已，我对酒并不特别有兴趣。说实话，行会的据点有很多是酒吧我有点困扰，但这种地方也最方便隐秘地接头和收集情报，真是巧妙的安排。”

“……总之，”日向把酒推到一边，“这个据点我已经熟悉了，今后我和你就是……搭档，虽然不知道会持续多久，请多指教。”

狛枝弯起眼睛，“我很期待你的表现。”

下级者看了他一眼，直到最后也没喝完那杯酒。

◇

7分16秒。8分11秒。8分42秒。8分51秒。

日向已经没有办法停止看时间了。

太久了，久得不正常，植入式通讯器也一片死寂。他负责望风时狛枝几乎从没超过约定时间回来，如果有意外一定会通知自己。他压下心中的不详预感，转身朝小巷深处走去。

霓虹灯光和雨穿过天棚破洞，老旧的义肢堆积成山，箱子、缆线和碎裂器皿散落在地，暗色布帘垂在后面。不知道哪个流浪汉在垃圾堆里安家又抛弃了它，这倒方便他们处理线索，几分钟前狛枝刚进去。日向甚至闻得到他路过留下的硝烟味，虽然那很快就要被雨冲散。

他们之前用掉了几打弹匣，日向确定对面安静之后忍不住看向狛枝，灰色烟雾让他的轮廓模糊又遥远，在风撕开的裂缝间，那双眼睛阴霾深重。意识到自己在被注视，狛枝偏过头来微笑，神色已经恢复如常。他最近经常这样。

被不安囚住的人慢慢踏过积水，调整呼吸，用不受控制的大力拉开帘子。

那个少年只是安静地躺着，脸上没有任何表情，无力的四肢让人联想到刚刚的人体部件。他睡着时也像这样。

日向想起自己没有试着唤他。

◆

在雨夜里潜行不是件难事，黑暗可以掩盖身影，雨声可以掩盖脚步。日向和狛枝在每个拐角稍作停顿，确认公司保安没追上来，顺便让日向休息一下。离交通工具只有55米了，转过最后一个拐角就能看见。

这次的委托人不满塔和集团靠独占新药漫天要价，普通人只能用疗效差劲的药忍受疼痛，或者变卖家产吃几周新药再忍受疼痛。偷来的药物配方藏在下级者肋骨间，这里被挖空了一小块安装储物格。

他们甩掉了一队保安，狛枝只有擦伤，日向左臂中弹。那发大约是镇静剂，剂量足以致死，他给了自己一针随身携带的多巴胺还是觉得恶心，建筑在摇摇晃晃，空气像胶水一样。

狛枝紧紧跟着他，“我说过你的战斗方式太拼命了。”

“这话轮不到你说。又没关系，撑到上车就可以了。”日向脚步不稳地转弯。

有什么眼熟的大件障碍等在眼前，刚刚还见过。障碍举着黑色的东西。

“啪。”

被消音器削弱的声音。然后是溅在脸上的液体和烟雾。

日向扶住墙，看清保安倒在地上，脑袋有个洞。更想吐了。

“可以不杀他的。”

“不杀他你很可能会死。太近了，就算被打在手或者腿上他也能杀了这个状态的你。难道是不想被我这个人渣救吗？”声音从硝烟中传来。

“……他只是在完成工作。”

“日向君，对这些人的同情没有意义。公司叫他们干什么就干什么，过着被压榨的无聊生活，一生什么也不能改变什么也不能留下，和虫子没有区别。”

他离开墙往前，试图把几个月的搭档甩在后面，“吵死了，你能不能安静点。”

“即使我能安静，田中君和二大君知道了也不会安静的。你想早点被他们说教还是晚点？”狛枝轻松地超过他坐进驾驶座，顺手打开对面的车门。

◇

“你好？”

日向不知道自己站了多久，直到被陌生的声音唤回感知。很冷，只是淋雨也不至于这么冷，肯定是他忘记关掉热感增幅器了。他下意识低头想再确认一遍尸体，却只看到空地。日向后知后觉地转向声源。

面前多出几个戴墨镜的男男女女，披着雨衣，其中一个人拖着硕大的行李箱。雨衣下的西装普通到难以辨认身份，不过领带上印着隐秘的浅色A型标志，它属于塔和集团，生物、民用机械与军用机械领域的佼佼者。

他的第一反应是绷紧身体。带头的女子举起双手示意自己没拿武器，“请放松一点，日向先生。我们没有加害你的意图，只是需要和你谈谈。”

察觉不到杀意，但是对方的目的很难判断。他确定自己完成任务时从没用过真名证件，是被追查到身份的话自己不会多安全，毕竟他和狛枝给塔和添麻烦不止……啧。对面的人看起来训练有素，自己只有一个人，硬碰硬很不明智，如果有狛枝一起……怎么又是。

“要谈的是和狛枝先生有关的事。”

“什么？”

女人勾起职业微笑，“所以请和我们去更方便的地方可以吗？一切通讯设备都请关闭。”

◆

护送委托结束，目标兼雇主长出一口气露出笑容，一连说了几个谢谢。这几乎是日向每次委托最开心的时刻，虽然雇主们对上级者的感谢总要多一点。女孩道谢之后匆匆离开，她的名字在海神工业通缉名单上挂着，再被发现又要来一轮追逃。

好心情也不能支撑日向一直站着，左腿、小腹和右臂各有几条刀伤，药贴贴不住。他一瘸一拐地回车上坐下，狛枝坐在旁边。扫视上级者，又是只有浅浅的伤口。

这次他没忍住：“到底为什么你这么强？”

“其实我本来不应该的……”狛枝笑容也浅，“只是因为我很幸运。”

“……骗人打个草稿吧，那种力量和速度跟幸运可没关系。”

“开个玩笑。你知道十年前海神的飞艇事故吗？”

“记得是新型飞艇首次运营，结果坠落在居民区吧。传言说本来动力系统还有点不稳定，但急于对抗老对手塔和，没有调整到最佳状态就起飞，当然海神不承认。塔和参与了伤者救治，不过它没那么不计前嫌，多半是为了名声。可惜事故太严重，最后乘客只有一个幸存，居民区也死伤惨重——问这个干什么？”

“其实我抽奖中了那次飞行的家庭票，然后那个幸存者就是我。”

日向愣住，在狛枝的表情里探寻却徒劳无功。

“为什么只有我活着呢，我也觉得不可思议。那时我迷迷糊糊的连痛觉都远去了，不明白发生了什么，就这样不知多久好像有人对我说话，我只听清一句……‘想活下去吗？’”少年靠在座椅上望着窗外，目光没有焦点，“我下意识拼命点头，也可能没做到，毕竟别说控制自己的身体，连感觉到都很难。然后……然后，我就和白色地狱的魔神签订了契约，得到这副强大的身体活下来。”

他消化了几秒，“你开始学田中了？”

“也许是因为最近碰到他了。”搭档笑着发动引擎。

◇

烂尾楼裸露着灰色水泥，不请自来的风穿堂而过，门洞和窗口既不能阻挡也不能挽留。日向被西装一路围着到这里，与其说簇拥不如说压迫。自称都筑的女人掏出一张白卡从墙面上晃过，墙体滑开露出向下的阶梯。走到尽头豁然开朗，这个宽阔的房间有一半林立储物柜，另一半是会议桌椅。都筑示意日向坐下。他回头，助手正把行李箱推到角落，入口的门严丝合缝。

“真的不用紧张。这里是塔和集团的秘密资料室之一，遮断所有无线信号，来这里只是为了避免谈话内容泄露，以及方便出示资料。”

“你们不怕我回去之后泄密吗？”

“我们会请你签署保密协议。”

都筑的眼神没有请的意思。他拉开椅子坐下。

“那么首先，我们会出现主要是为了收回狛枝先生的身体。”

他思考收回还有哪些其他含义。

“事实上，这副身体是本公司的尖端科研成果。十年前，狛枝先生因为事故绝大部分肢体损坏，而中枢神经系统机能完整，恰好得以被选中参与试验。征得他的同意之后，我们多次进行秘密手术，将他的身体替换为人造组织与机械。手术结果非常成功，最后只保留了中枢神经系统，虽然他的一些器官比如左手勉强能够使用，但还不如全部换成更强大的……”她看见日向的表情停顿了一下，“总之狛枝先生意识完全清醒之后，我们和他签署了协议。本公司保证不会直接干涉他的生活，提供一周一次的检查、维护和升级，在身体运作期限到来后将其收回等。相对地，他应当对第三方保密，绝不有意损坏身体，赋予本公司对他行动的知情权等。协议是高级机密所以只有纸质文件，违约处罚也包含在内，请过目。”

助手之一已经取出一本厚厚的A4册子，把它放在日向面前。他盯着封面的白色A型标志，想象小小的男孩躺在病床上，房间里挤满仪器和不认识的人，空空荡荡。协议被翻开几页他就不想看了，啪地一下关上。

“为什么告诉我这些？”

都筑第一次显露无奈，“这是狛枝先生和我们第二个协议的内容。我们最开始预估这副身体会在他非常年轻的时候到达极限——毕竟它还在试验阶段又经常超负荷运作——一年前终于把这个日期精确到年，然后是月。我们告知了他，第二天他就要求把整件事告诉你，日向先生。我们当然不同意，但他说如果拒绝就以损害最大的方式自杀。由于以前的一些事我们相信他做得到，24小时监视和尽可能的监听也阻止不了他，虽然禁闭可以但那样采集到的数据少得……最后我们各退一步，在他死后告知你，这样对试验的影响可以忽略不计，只要你签署保密协议就可以了。这是狛枝先生的第二份协议，请过目。”

日向翻开第一页就看到了自己的名字。他把目光移开放在不知道哪里，然后又移回去。日向创。他关上协议。

“……为什么我们的任务有害于塔和也不管？你们一直监视监听应该知道，就算不能直接干涉也能间接干涉。”

“最开始他决定当佣兵我们也困扰过，但又想到他对抗塔和集团的情况下我们对双方都了如指掌，得到的数据更有价值。”

“为什么这样的身体也能达到上级者标准？”

“虽然算是利用规则漏洞，但确实符合标准。技术细节不便透露，它不会被检测为植入体，也只会产生轻微排异反应，狛枝先生能够忍受就不用服药。”

日向最后还是问了这个问题：“为什么要选我？”

女人好像很惊讶他会这么问，她斟酌了几秒，“我们也只能做猜测，狛枝先生并没有解释。你应该知道才对。”

◆

最近狛枝精神和生理状态都不太好，这个月是他两年来效率最低的，甚至有越来越低的趋势，日向每次想问都会被转移话题。等待雇主的间隙狛枝又走神了，望着虚空的目光阴沉。庭院里全息投影的樱树正值花期末尾，浅粉幽灵纷纷扬扬。

“……又在发呆？想什么呢。”日向觉得自己不出声他就要融进那片樱色空气了。奇怪的错觉。

狛枝收回目光轻笑，“没什么，只是想起你在选拔测试里的样子。”

“等一下，那个时候我们还不认识。”

“我认识你，单方面地。先是注意到你的战斗，然后是一言一行。我很快就发现你不符合上级者标准，按理说应该不再关注了，你几乎不可能和我有交集。但我还是那么在意你。”

“……你在搞什么啊……！”

“在坦白没说的事，因为我就要死了。”

樱花雨忽然密集起来，暴力地填满视野。

“——毕竟和魔神的契约快到期了呢。”

日向的话被噎了回去。雨势渐弱，狛枝带笑的侧脸显露出来，他已经看向别处。樱花散落在白发上。

那花孤独、执拗而虚幻，和他过于相称，日向忍不住想从他身上扫去。

但指尖只是穿过幻影而已。

fin

* * *

_*投影可以附着在狛枝身上但是穿过日向的手，大概是为了效率设计成只识别静物不识别动物_

_*写到一半想出一个更复杂更喜欢的剧情走向，很难把握而且很多东西要推翻所以暂时放弃。也许以后变强了会写_


End file.
